


Phone Lines

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader, the cutest thing to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Phones suck when your mum and dad always need to use them. You just want to have a night time conversation with your boyfriend.





	Phone Lines

When your mum first brought you your own telephone for your room your mind had been filled with thoughts of long night calls with your friends, such as Nancy, Jonathan and Barb, and night time calls to a boyfriend that you didn’t even have. You’d been 14 at the time. In practice it had never worked out the way you thought it would. 

Sure if you phoned early in the morning you could get a few hours in, but your friends didn’t want to talk on the phone at 1 am when they could be sleeping and you didn’t really want to do that either. But evening or day time calls were at most 15 minutes long. Your mum or dad always needed the line for something and so you’d barely get a conversation in, it became more frustrating when after a lot of monsters and mayhem you’d started dating Steve Harrington. 

It was impossible to talk to him on the phone, both your sets of parents always needed the phone for something and you realised rather quickly that it was just as pointless as it always had been to try to phone anyone, let alone Steve. But you wanted to talk to him. You wanted to hear his voice talking about the ‘shithead’ kids fondly before you went to bed for the night or telling you about his great love for KFC. You wanted to spend the last few hours of your day talking with him, but the current phone situation just didn’t allow for that. You prayed for the day that you could phone someone while someone else used the phone as well. But by then you might not even be dating Steve anymore.

“I just want to talk to you before I go to bed…It’s frustrating, especially with all the death defying stuff this past year…” You wanted to make use of your time because if the whole Upside Down/Monster incident had taught you anything people could die at any time and any age and shit could go wrong so easily…in Hawkins especially. 

Steve had wrapped his arm around you when you’d said that at lunch the other day, had smiled at you in a way that said he had an idea and had proceeded to not tell you what he was thinking, just that he wanted to talk to you too. That he understood. 

Now you laid in your bed trying to fall asleep, but missing Steve and wondering if you were just overreacting about the whole thing. But then you did see him almost die on multiple occasions…you were pretty sure Billy had killed him at Will’s. That had scared you. 

Tap. Clack. Tap. The sound of something small repeatedly hitting your window made you jump in your bed. You cautiously slipped out of bed and towards your window, sliding it open when you see a familiar head of large, bouncy hair. 

You stick your head out the window and grin down at him, “What are you doing, Steve?” You’re not angry, your voice is only filled with happy surprise at the fact he’s underneath your window late at night…in his pajamas of all things. 

“You said you wanted to talk before you go to bed…so I figured i’d drive over and we could talk.”

“Steve…” No one has ever done something so sweet, so thoughtful and you’re reminded of the fact that in a single year Steve had changed so much. You more than liked this Steve. Steve your boyfriend was amazing, Steve the babysitter was amazing. You felt an ache of affection in your chest. “How was your day?” You rest your head on your arms on the edge of the window and decide that you could get used to this sort of thing. 

“Well, class sucked, I’m still struggling with writing my application to college…but the shitheads helped me out and despite being kids they’re actually pretty good.” You sympathised with college applications, they were a nightmare. You were stressed yourself, trying to sell yourself when you barely knew what you wanted was…hard. 

“Well, they’re all like mini genius’ and on top of that all those D&D games…they love you, y’know?” All the kids; Max, El, Mike, Lucas, Will, Dustin….they all thought he was pretty great. He was one of the few teenagers actually asked to join them for arcade sessions and bike rides. Steve had earned their appreciation. 

“Yeah?”

“Especially Dustin, he looks up to you.” Dustin listened to every word Steve said, every piece of advice about school or girls. (Not always the best advice mind you, but advice nonetheless).

“I don’t know if i’m the best role model.”

“Steve…you’re amazing and Dustin will do well if he ends up like you.” You had no doubt that Steve was a good role model, that while he wasn’t necessarily the soft type of babysitter, he cared and he tried to make them responsible. He was sweet and he tried to give advice, as good advice as a high schooler can give, and he was a great boyfriend. Dustin would do well to take a few notes by the time he was your age. 

“You’re too good to me.”

“ _You_ are too good to me, who else would stand outside in the cold at night to talk to me because the phones are stupid?” 

“Who wouldn’t when it’s for you?”

“Stop!” You can feel the bashfulness rise up. Steve was sweet, between sometimes excessive PDA and loving comments you sometimes found yourself overwhelmed with just how happy he made you. 


End file.
